


Down the rabbit hole and into you

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Ears, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Familiars, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Heterochromia, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Daiya Lives, Rabbits, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume got a tattoo form a new tattoo parlor that he hasn't been before ... everything was fine till he fell  and see a sleeping bunny that looks like Ishimaru?!Turns out nastume fell into a world where stuff in fairytale hid out in and junko who went missing is a hunter!Thanks to the tattoo Nastume now has magic to hopefully stop junko ....Hopefully due to the fact she has the same one
Relationships: Ishida kiyondo/original character (s), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Down the rabbit hole

" what you think of your new tattoo?" The tattoo artist asked 

A blonde male look at the tattoo on his arm and smiles "I Like it thank you" nastume said with a grin his arm was a little red form the needle and his arm was wrapped in cling wrap to prevent the ink form smearing .

The tattoo artist smiles " what a kind young man ... unlike that young lady who threatened to burn my shop down just to upset me" 

Nastume had to fight a cringe ' sounds like junko this probably were the last place she was at before she went missing...' he thought .

" Thanks again Mister!" Nastume said as he give the tattoo artist some money 

" Young Man your going to have an adventure some day " the artist said with a smile " and remember great powers come great responsibly" he said as Nastume wave him goodbye as he left his shop and look at his new tattoo it resemblance a Phoenix holding the moon in it wings.

Nastume thought to go to the woods on a post he saw a both a missing and wanted poster of junko Enoshima '... after her little stunt at Hope peak am not surprised ' nastume thought bitterly as he keep walking he heard a meow

" Huh a cat?" Nastume said and look at the white cat with green eyes before the cat disappear in the bush " kitty where are you going?" Nastume said as he walk through the bush he heard the meow nastume follow till he fell 

" AHHHH" Nastume scream as he on the fell on the forest 

Before he fell unconscious he heard a laugh and a voice saying " well another mark one ....this will be interesting" 


	2. " Who are you?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the woods with no cellphone service and .... alone?  
> Is the last thing nastume needs is his classmates and friend or someone who looks like him anyway...

Nastume wake up and hold his head he looked around ' ....I don't remember this being here...' he thought as he got up but hissed in pain as he felt pain in his ankle' dang it I might've spried it form the fall' he thought.

Nastume limp around the dark woods ' so this how Alice felt when she enter wonderland how curious and curiouser....' .

Nastume sees a person leaning on a tree nastume limp towards the person but stops ' Ishimaru-kun?!?' he thought in surprise how did he get here and what was he wearing?

' ishimaru' was wearing a fancy shirt with pants and a pair of boots there is fur around the neck of the vest with a red santin ribbon but what confused nastume is what was on top of his head .. rabbit ears nastume got on his knees and look at them with curiosity before he looked at 'Ishimaru' face and lightly tap his nose" hey...hey ishimaru-kun wake up.... Nastume said the only response was the nose twitching like a rabbits and a sneeze .

Nastume blinks before pouting as ' ishimaru ' was still asleep ' don't tell me he over work himself ... AGAIN!' 

Nastume went to shake ' ishimaru' shoulder when he noticed his tattoo instead of the Phoenix holding the moon it was more tribal with strange runes on it ' what the..?' nastume thought before he shake his head ' question for later'.

Nastume gaze went to ' ishimaru ' ears ' I should probably take those off of him before he wakes up ...' he thought as he went to grab the ears just as his hand reach ' Ishimaru ' Ruby red eyes shot open and next thing nastume knew he was on the ground " who are you?!" ' ishimaru ' demand havoring over him.

" What the... ishimaru it me nastume Nekomaru! Your classmate?!" Nastume said in confusion " who ishimaru? Am bunnymaru!" Bunnymaru said with a rise eyebrow .

" Bunnymaru...?" Nastume said in confusion ' the heck is going on here....is this some Joke.... no way ishimaru isn't the type to pull pranks ' nastume thought looking at the red eyes of the look-alike of his classmate and friend .

" I thought it was bunnyshida that was in heat not you my friend" this cause the rabbit to blush and get up " it wasn't like that !!!" He shouted nastume look over and see...Mondo with wolf ears

" So who this?" The wolf asked " he said his name is Nastume..." The bunnymaru said .

Nastume looking back and forth between the two Mondo the wolf making comments on what happened earlier and bunnymaru defending himself 

'who bunnyshida?' nastume thought before he could ask what going on he was picked up by another wolf only it was " DAIYA?!" Nastume shouted in surprise

"That my name don't ware it out" daiya the wolf said " come one let get this uhhh what are you kid?" Dayia asked 

Nastume blink " u-umm...human..." He said 

Dayia nods " ah human ......wait ...HUMAN?!?" Everyone ( expect nastume) shouted out in shock as daiya dropped nastume who let out a faint 'ow'.

" W-what is a human doing here?!" Bunnymaru asked 

" Hey I have questions too you know!" Nastume said as he rubbed the back of his head dayia pick him back up " sorry about little human you kinda surprised me with that" dayia said sheepishly

" The last human that came here.... wasn't friendly"daiya said as if he remember something that leaves a bad taste .

" Tch that cat must have let him in" Mondo said

" Cat? Was it a white cat?" Nastume asked.

Mondo nods " you saw him?" He asked

" Well he kinda the reason am here...I think I follow the cat into a bush then the next thing I knew I was here!" Nastume explain.

Bunnymaru who was eyeing Nastume arm where the tattoo was at 

" ....are you with the hunter?" Bunnymaru asked with venom

Nastume look shocked and confused at the tone Bunnymaru used " the hunter? What hunter?" Nastume said in clear confusion .

Bunnymaru narrow his red eyes at him " ....I don't trust you... You have the same mark as the hunter have" bunnymaru said .

Nastume look at his arm " we do?" He asked

Bunnymaru rolled his eyes and left in a huff

" Don't mind him his going to be in heat next month so his a little cranky " Mondo said " I AM NOT!!" Bunnymaru shouted .

" THEN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING NESTS FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS?!" Mondo shouted back 

Dayia shake his head and Laugh

" Poor poor bunnymaru " he said

'.... should I be scared' nastume thought

TBC


	3. Stupid rabbit/human just get along you guys!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume is staying at Fawnjisaki and bunnymaru home Bunnymaru not liking it one bit avoid nastume like the Plaugh or something  
> Must to Nastume annyoced and to Fawnjisaki as well  
> So Fawnjisaki sent the two to work out there difference .... hopefully

**WARRING THIS CHP INCLUDE EXTREME LEVEL OF PETTNESS AND BANTER**

**You been warned.**

Nastume was resting his ankle on a coffee table Fawnjisaki walk up only to stop at his leg that was in they path " Nastume can you move you leg please?" They asked nastume nods and pulled his leg back it only stung a little to move it but the nurse said to take it easy so it doesn't get worse.

When Fawnjisaki was out of the way nastume put his leg back and exam his tattoo he literally had nothing else to do his phone was useful as a paper wight I mean he can take pictures and videos but he can't really call anyone '....I wonder the others are worrying where I am....' he thought not noticing bunnymaru was impatiently looking at him nastume thoughts were cut short when he felt his leg being lift up thinking that it was Fawnjisaki " oh am sorry Fawnjisaki I didn't hear- ack!!" Nastume was cut off when bunnymaru went under nastume leg and drop his leg on the table sending a wave of pain to crawl up his leg .

Nastume cletch his teeth as he held his ankle looking up at the rabbit a small tear in his eyes " what was that for?!" He hissed out at the rabbit bunnymaru just walk away which caused Fawnjisaki to huff as bunnymaru start making dinner " you two really need to get along" fawnisjuki said looking annoyed .

" I don't what your talking about" Bunnymaru said thinking fawnisjuki didn't hear that thump and a hiss of pain form they human guest they rolled they eyes " you know what am talking about Bunnymaru! You can't keep pretending that his not here and treat him like that" they said with a pout.

" Am not pretending his not here!" Bunnymaru said defensive fawnisjuki look at the amount of ingredients for dinner " is he going to be eating with us?" They asked bunnymaru looked confused till he looked at the ingredients for dinner....it was only enough for two bunnymaru embarrassed turn his head " I-I miss calculate?" he muttered sheepishly.

" Sure you did" Fawnjisaki said rolling they eyes " bunnymaru his far from his home he doesn't know where he is or why neko bring him here the last thing he needs his hostility" Fawnjisaki said " that mark is indeed concerning but what are the chances of the hunter and him being connected?" 

Nastume looking at his phone having gallery up it was full of pictures of his friends form home '....do they noticed am gone?' he thought as he put his phone away as he heard footsteps thinking it was bunnymaru " if you want to go through you have to ask am sure you have manners" nastume muttered bitterly .

" I was actually wondering if you would go with bunnymaru to the market to get something" fawnisjuki said hearing they voice nastume turn bright red " AH am sorry I thought you were bunnymaru !" .

Fawnjisaki giggles " I had a feeling maybe going to the market might resolve this hostility that going between you two" they said with a smile.

Nastume blink a couple of times he has been on the house for a week now he could use the fresh air and having dealing with whatever bunnymaru problem is with him .

**at the path to the market**

why.is.he.speed.walking?!?

Nastume was limping behind bunnymaru who was a few feet no not just a few feet he was almost out of sight!

" Hold up!! I can't go that fast!" Nastume shouted as he limp bunnymaru stop so he can catch up nastume stop next to him and pants " thanks" he said as as he about to grab bunnymaru shoulder only for bunnymaru to move which caused nastume to fell to the floor ' that's....it' nastume thought he angry seat up " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" Nastume shouted glareing at bunnymaru " What did I do to get hostility form you?!" He asked.

Bunnymaru flitch slightly ' I ... wasn't expecting that' he thought " u-umm w-well..." bunnymaru didn't know what to say besides the fact that Nastume have the same mark as the hunter ...save for one detail he now has just noticed on the back of nastume hand was a credent moon.

" Forget it am heading back..." Nastume muttered as he get up what was he thinking ishimaru and bunnymaru are different people they not the same!

A hand grab his wrist " tch let go bunnymaru am-" he was cut off he was lift off the ground only to come face to face with a bear one half of him was Black while the other was white 

" Uuupupupu " the bear laugh " another mark one ohh she won't be happy to hear that" the bear said with a grin as he grab the tattooed arm and start to pull this was follow by a scream of pain .

Bunnymaru ears went up hearing the scream '.... nastume...' he thought as he ran to the source he didn't stop when he say monobear " foal demon!" Bunnymaru shouted and kicked the bear in the face 

TBC


	4. What did you just do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his run in monobear nastume is scared to leave the house not like he can do to his injury shoulder that said demon pop form trying to ripped his arm off and bunnymaru has been taking care of him due to his guilt for letting it happened.  
> Can bunnymaru do something for forgiveness

Nastume was curled up in a ball his tattoo arm in a sling due to the demon call monobear was close to the market the wolfs went to fight him off Fawnjisaki feels guilty on sending nastume but not as guilty as bunnymaru feels.

Bunnymaru place a tray of food in front of nastume and took a seat glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was eating thankfully he was 

**next day**

nastume fell asleep on the guest bed but he wasn't under the covers Bunnymaru who just finished Landry walk pass the open door and see nastume sleeping bunnymaru pouted and went to cover him with at least a blanket 

Bunnymaru took a seat and read a book glaceing at the sleeping blonde 

'....it my fault...if I wasn't so awful he wouldn't have run off and.... monobear wouldn't have hurted him.' bunnymaru bite his lip he remembers the sound of his screams and his arm popping out of it socket .

Bunnymaru look at the sleeping blonde he got up and went and lay down next to him 

**a few minutes later**

Fawnjisaki walk down the hallway and see the door open and see a napping bunnymaru and Nastume much to they enjoy .

Fawnjisaki as much want to leave them to nap dinner needs to be made so

" Bunnymaru , Nastume walk up" they called out 

Which caused the two to walk up bunnymaru immediately ran down the hallway in a whirlwind " what wrong with him?" Nastume asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye

" He feels responsible for what happened" Fawnjisaki said 

" He shouldn't....he didn't knew that...bear demon was there..." Nastume said ' bunnymaru called that thing a demon....' he thought ' that demon also said ' **She** wouldn't like it...' 

" Nastume?" Fawnjisaki look at Nastume slightly worry 

" Am fine ... just got something on my mind" nastume said as he got up 

**after dinner**

Nastume lay in his bed wide awake ' stupid Insomnia...' he thought bitterly the sound of his door creak open and bunnymaru in his night gown was there surprised to see him awake " I-I was just checking if you need anything" he said red eyes dart around the room .

"...I don't unless you got anything for insomnia" nastume said with a rise eyebrow " I-I do actually" bunnymaru said as he crawled in the bed and lay down next to Nastume and he curled up next to him nastume who is confused let him do so.

' what he doing?' he thought bunnymaru Blow on his fingers a faint reddish glow appears at the tip of his fingers bunnymaru held nastume close and hum a tune as he pet nastume head it almost sounded like a lullaby 

' A sleeping spell... fawnisjuki said some animals can use magic I guess bunnymaru is one of them' nastume thought as he drift off to sleep.

TBC


	5. Twin familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymaru's brother is visiting much to the resident of the light wood who are uncomfortable by the double behavior

" is that..."

" It is!!"

" What he doing here?! "

" It hard to believe that bunnymaru is related to that....that thing!"

A white hair rabbit stop in his track and glare at the animal that was talking about him and he pointed to his ears" these aren't just for decorations ya know" bunnyshida growled out before he walk off .

Bunnymaru was rushing to have everything nice and clean for when his brother gets here ~~even though it going to be a mess once he gets here if he went through the mud like last time.~~

Nastume was sleeping in due to the sleeping spell bunnymaru put on him 

**in Nastume dream**

_Nastume was floating slowly downwards he feet landed on something solid yet liquid at the same time he looked around it was dark ' where am I?' he thought as he walked straight he see something ahead it was bunnymaru he was kneeling in front of a mirror muttering something Nastume look over and see another him only he has white hair with a purple outfit instead of bunnymaru red one ._

_The white hair one looked at him and his jaw start to unhinged and a loud unholy scream which caused nastume to cover his ears it hurts...it hurts... **IT HURTS!**_

Nastume woke up and look around the room ' a nightmare?' he thought as he got up he heard talking downstairs and creep downstairs he gasped and see it was the white hair rabbit form his dreams bunnymaru whack the white rabbit on the side of his head" brother what you did wasn't funny you could have kill him in his sleep!" Bunnymaru said.

" Hey you told me to wake your mate up So that what I did" the white rabbit said this case bunnymaru to blush " his not my mate!" 

" Oh you don't mind me of having him then?" The white rabbit said with a smirk " his my guest brother!" Bunnymaru said

'wait brother?' nastume thought as he walk into the dining room and see bacon and eggs on the table'...am kinda nervous on where he got the bacon' Nastume thought .

" Relax it isn't someone form here and the eggs are form normal hens" the white rabbit said noticing nastume nervously looking at the bacon and eggs 

"....now am definitely not going to eat the bacon" nastume said 

Another whack form bunnymaru " what my brother means the ... Bacon is form a wild pig in the dark woods so it save to eat....right?" Bunnymaru said glancing at his brother " yeah it form a wild pig an normal wild pig no magic or anything much have wonder in" the white rabbit said with a shurg .

**one awkward breakfast and introduction later**

" Okay so let me get this straight this guy is your brother but he lives in the dark woods...a dangerous place where the Demon who broke my shoulder and nearly rip my arm off lives?!" Nastume said in surprised

Bunnymaru nods bunnyshida rolled his eyes " yeah there two many people in this village " bunnyshida said 

'....his hiding something' nastume thought as he took a sip of his tea 

"...so who is your familiar?" Bunnyshida asked this cause nastume spit out his tea and cough " m-my what?!" He asked confused about the question as bunnymaru Pat his back " the hunter familiar is that bear you have the pleasure of meeting so who yours?" Bunnyshida said as he repeat his question.

" I-I don't have one" nastume said not sure what he meant

" Well then....how about me?" Bunnyshida asked teasing

" Brother!!" Bunnymaru shouted a faint blush dusted on his face 

" Let be honest here brother ...am faster then you your human friend need someone who can handle himself " bunnyshida said " bunnymaru can handle himself fine!" Nastume said " oh? Tell me why is your arm in a sling then?" The white rabbit pointed out.

"...." Bunnymaru look away shameful biting his lip 

"....how long are you going to be staying?" Nastume asked " a few days maybe that'll give you plenty of time to pick a familiar" bunnyshida said 

' ....jerk...' nastume thought bitterly

TBC


	6. Races and two familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To pick a familiar nastume suggest a race while struggling with his nightmares

In nastume dream

_**Nastume was running form something that something being the demon form before nastume trip on something and he fell on the dark ground the black and white bear ran up to him a bit him on the shoulder .** _

Nastume gasped and sat up and pants he looked around the room

' guest room...am in the guest room...' nastume thought as he lay back down his heart was pounding he felt a hand on his chest " did you have a nightmare?" Bunnymaru asked with a worry tone in his voice nastume nods bunnymaru has been sneaking in his room just in case he needs a sleep spell which most of the time he does.

Bunnymaru curled up to him listening to the sound of nastume heart racing a little weird but it kinda makes bunnymaru own heart race a little not that he'll admit it to anyone especially his brother' he'll tease me about it' bunnymaru thought as he felt a blush creeping up.

**in the morning**

Bunnyshida see Nastume at the coach and grins he creep slowly behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist " why hello there little kitten~" bunnyshida tease much to the blonde (and his brother) flushing face " hey get off!" Nastume said. 

Bunnyshida look like he was thinking about it before going " nah~ I think I'll hold on to you for a bit unless, that be a problem for you ... brother" bunnymaru redden face says it all " YES IT A PROBLEM!" bunnymaru said " oh? I thought he wasn't your mate?" Bunnyshida said holding nastume closer to him " he also isn't yours!" Bunnymaru said reminding bunnyshida .

The white rabbit rolled his eyes

Nastume thought for a second and snapped his fingers" how about a race?! Winner becomes my familiar" nastume said 

Bunnymaru pales while bunnyshida grins " sounds fair don't we agree brother?' bunnyshida said with a grin 

Bunnymaru wanted to say it a was a bad idea how unfair the race will be since ....

**bunnyshida is faster than him.**

nastume was getting the race ready with the help of wolf and fawnisjuki 

Bunnymaru was walking around in circles ' this is bad very bad ' he thought 

**a few minutes later**

" Alright first one to touch the grand Oak tree wins!" Nastume said " no short cuts, no magic boasters, pretty much no form of cheating at all" nastume explain the rules

" Only it not bunnyshida that could use the magic boasters" wolf whispered to fawnisjuki which case the fawn to whack him .

" On your mark!!" Nastume shouted

The brothers got ready

" Get set!"

" Go!!" 

And bunnyshida was already in the lead" what?!?" Nastume shouted in surprise as bunnymaru run almost looks like a jog compare to bunnyshida 

" Don't be to surprise I mean bunnymaru is faster then me but bunnyshida is on another level...." Wolf said Nastume glare at him" what? " Wolf asked

" I would kinda would like to know before I suggested a RACE!!" Nastume shouted

Fawnjisaki giggles slightly " well why not make them both your familiar?" They asked " is that possible?" Nastume asked

The fawn nodded " very much " 

Nastume facepalm" how come am the last one to find out?" he groaned out 

Tbc


	7. Need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunnymaru and bunnyshida became nastume's familiar bunnymaru start noticing small things about the blonde that gets his heart pounding wait .... what day it is?!

Nastume lay down in his bed tried form forming two contract with bunnymaru and bunnyshida turns out you have to kiss them or have physical contact for a few minutes bunnymaru give nastume a soft peak on the cheek while bunnyshida was well let say nastume neck have way to many bites mark a normal person should have .

' am amazed that he didn't break skin .' nastume thought as he touch one of them and he bit his lip yep they were still sentiteve ' Fawnjisaki said since bunnyshida isn't a normal bunny his bites would take forever to heal ... probably shouldn't wear my shirt for a few days till aren't so sentiteve .

**next morning**

Bunnymaru groaned softly as he held his stomach it was getting close he got up and a stumbled down the stairs.

Bunnymaru leans against the counter top and grunts as he feel a magic flare up he cletch his fist tightly as he feels his magic flaring up inside the heat lower down and he took breath of relief .

" Someone starting early~" bunnyshida said form his spot form the couch " don't tell me that kiss on a Cheek it what did it ?" Bunnyshida tease .

Bunnymaru rolled his eyes " no it wasn't besides it just magic flare ups nothing s- serious.." Bunnymaru said then gulped nervously bunnyshida confused on why his twin fell quite till he looked behind him and whistles" going top less I see~" he teased .

" It your fault your the one who left bite marks for days!" Nastume said as he crossed his arms that was fully healed now he was to busy telling bunnyshida off he didn't notice bunnymaru leaning over the counter top panting cletching his chest as his heart was pounding a mile a minute another magical flare up it was stronger then the last one strong enough to put him to his knees .

Nastume look over to bunnymaru " Bunnymaru!!" He shouted in worry he went to rush in only to have Bunnyshida grab his hand" yeah don't touch him ,and you'll send him over the edge ." The white rabbit said 

" 'send him over the edge'?" Nastume echoed .

**later**

bunnymaru woke up in his room and groaned softly ' I can't believe that happened.... stupid flare ups.' he thought as he got up only to wake up with Nastume next to him covered in Mondo coat and was fast asleep .... bunnymaru let out a silent rabbit scream .

Bunnyshida was in the kitchen till he felt someone grab him "what did you do?!" Bunnymaru demand " nothing much just put you in a room with him....hey we his familiar it his job to take care of us plus you two just kiss a little before you two pass out ." Bunnyshida said with a shurg and a look that reads ' big deal ' bunnymaru was blushing red almost red as his eyes " you... can't just...do...that!!!" Bunnymaru said shaking his brother .

" It help right? the flare up are going to be that bad anymore " bunnyshida said 

" Your welcome ....also just for your information....am still chasing him" bunnyshida said looking at his brother .

" .....why you tell me this his a Friend..." Bunnymaru said

" Not how you react to seeing him without his shirt your not" bunnyshida said.

TBC


End file.
